Lonely Night
by Countrygirl92
Summary: Hermione is finishing her last year at Hogwarts. Harry and Ron are off doing Auor stuff. She feels alone as so wonders the halls when she sees two Slytherin who might just keep her company. Warning * Smut*
1. Lonely Nights * Edited*

Hello everyone this is going to be my first story on here.With that been said this is going to be for mature audience only. Hope you enjoy it.

Hermione was bored and lonely as she could get. Her two best friends decided not to come back there to finish there last year at Hogwarts, but instead they decieded to become Auors. Hermione and a few others decided to come back and finish there final year.It was to hard for them to come back to finish after the war. She was use to being alone, but for some reason tonight she could not deal with been alone. With a sigh of defeat she got up from the couch and decided to roam the halls. She left the common room she headed towards the dungeon. As she walked down the halls she could not figure out why for the life of her she would go down there, but something was drawing her down there.

" Well well it's are favorite little Gryffindor. " "What do you want Zanbi? "Blaise looked over at Draco and grinned. " Wondering why someone like you would be down here. " Hermione rolled her eyes.

" What does it matter to you ?" " Well you have never come down here before so why now?" Draco looked over at her with concern in his eyes. " I am lonely, is that what you fucking want to hear."

" Hermione we are sorry we did not mean anything by it." " Yeah you are more then welcome here, there is no more bad blood anymore. " Hermione smiled as Draco and Blaise both hugged her.

" We have just the thing to help you with your loneliness." Draco and Blaise backed Hermione against the wall. " What are you doing ?" " Shhh Mia just let us help you. " Blaise kissed Hermione with passion. Hermione had never been kissed with so much passion. As Blaise kissed her Draco started to kiss her neck. Hermione moaned into Blaise mouth. " Lets take this somewhere were we won't be caught."

" Mia are you sure you want us to do this?" Hermione looked at them and smiled. " I am sure,now shut up and ravish me."

She moaned as Blaise kissed her ear hitting that certain spot turning her on more. As he took off her shirt he kissed her chest Hermione moaned with pleasure. Her hand knotted in his hair.

"Draco that feels good." Draco pulled off her bra and threw it somewhere in the room with the rest of there clothes. Blasie attacked the left and Draco right Hermione moaned in esacty. Blaise licked her nipple and pinching it slightly. Hermione arrched her back as it sent waves of pleasure through her body. Draco kissed down her body and worked her skirt and and panties off.

"What a perfect little pussy and so wet to.." Let me know how she taste."Draco licked her lips and shoved his tounge deep in her. He teased her clit by rubbing it sending her over the edge. Hermione clawed at Blaise as Draco ate her. DRACO I AM ABOUT TO CUM!"Hermione bucked against him as she reached her peak.

As she came down for her high Blaise and Draco roll Hermione over where she on her hands and knees. Blaise gets infront of her and Draco positions him self at her entrance. "Hermione licked her lips as Draco entered her. Hermione grins as she deep throats him. Blaise grabs her hair in his fist and makes her mover her lips faster on his cock. "Draco harder please ,I am so close."

Hermione moans sending Blaise over the edge "HERMIONE!" "DRACO!" BLAISE !!"

As the all come off there high they colaspe on the bed. They curl up with Hermione in between them. "That was the best curefor lonleness, you both are going to have to cure my lonleness more often."Draco and Blaise kissed her on the head,and smiled. "Do not worry Mia there is plenty more where that came from. We will cure your loneliness when ever you need it."Hermione smiled and feel into a peaceful sleep.

That is the first time I have ever wote something like that. Let me. know what you think..


	2. Note

Okay so I edited the story I would love to know if it is any better or does it need more work.


End file.
